stormwatchersfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormmobile
The Stormmobile '''was a wheeled and armoured fighting motor vehicle used by the superhero team "the Stormwatchers" for vehicular hot pursuit, transportation and riot control. Kept in Captain Ares' garage, the beautiful, armoured, gadget-laden vehicle was used by the Stormwatchers in their crime-fighting activities. History A red 1940 Ford Club Coupe Custom, George Fillmore bought it and used it to fight crime as Captain Ares. At that time the car had no name or any special gadgets. When the Stormwatchers were formed in 1968, the car became the official team vehicle. That's when they officially named it. Eagle Eye upgraded it and gave it advanced gadgets and weapons such as: * Bullet-proof and fireproof armour. * Mounted machine gun turrets, the Stormmobile's primary weapon. These machine guns are retractable and can pop out of the bonnet with the press of a button. * A button activated Turbo mode, built specifically for high speed car chases and driving battles. This allows the car to travel very fast. * Since the car was originally just a two seater vehicle, Eagle Eye managed to add three seats in the back, making the car a five seater, even though the team had six members. This is probably because Eagle Eye could fly, so he didn't need the car. The car had gone through so many modifications during its run, due to the amount of damages it received or due to it needing upgrades (keep in mind it was an old car, even when George Fillmore first bought it the car was already more than 20 years old). By the time of the team's separation, the car had received so much damage and modifications that most of the vehicle's parts were not even from the original model, something which Strikeseeker pointed out while complaining about the car (such as the engine being replaced with one from a Volkswagen). After the team was forced to part ways in 1972, George locked it in his garage and planned on never using it again. However, there was a slight interruption.... 1973. The Last Stormwatchers Sometime after the team's official separation, Korsakoff and Strikeseeker stole the Stormmobile from George Fillmore's garage, and used it to fight crime. At this point, the Stormmobile was past its prime. The bonnet's machine gun turrets didn't work anymore, the replacement wheel was missing and it was running on a Volkswagen engine. Despite this, however, the car could still keep up and was a very tough nut to crack. While investigating a Triple M cargo ship, they used the Stormmobile to quickly escape the scene. Then they took it with them on a long road trip to Los Angeles. It broke down just as they were reaching the outskirts of LA, so Strikeseeker had to pull over and slightly repair it. They finally arrived in Los Angeles not too long after. Upon arriving, they immediately commenced their mission. They first drove the Stormmobile to a police station, where Strikeseeker put on his old law enforcement uniform to stay undercover. They drove it to Slab City, and Strikeseeker turned on its radio to listen to the results of the elections while Korsakoff attacked the Triple M clients. After attacking and burning down a drug farm in Fillmore, Korsakoff threw the farmer into the back of the car and drove it to Los Angeles, but started getting chased by Jesper Keene, initiating an epic car chase. The Stormmobile was faster, but was damaged by Jesper's bullets. It managed to escape after Jesper Keene got knocked off his bike. After defeating Jesper Keene and exploding the freight train headed for New York, the Stormmobile started getting chased by the LAPD. Strikeseeker, in order to distract them and allow Korsakoff to carry on with the mission, jumped out of the car and started to fight the cops, allowing Korsakoff drive the Stormmobile to Marco María Martiánez's mansion. He gave it back to George Fillmore the next evening, apologizing to him for stealing it. Ever since then, the Stormmobile had been locked away in George Fillmore's (Captain Ares) garage for many years. Events of Stormwatchers When the group reunites in order to find out who murdered one of their own (the Phantom Soldier), they use the old Stormmobile (which was still working after 20 years of being locked in a garage) to break James Radcliffe (Strikeseeker) out of prison. They succeed, and when James sees the car for the first time in decades, he says "Does this thing '''still work?", with George/Captain Ares responding with "Perfectly". The Stormmobile is used again in the attack on Mister Explosion's warehouse. It is unknown how Korsakoff and Eagle Eye (and later Captain Ares and Strikeseeker) got to the Aquitaine fortress in New Mexico. It is possible that they used the Stormmobile to get there, but it hasn't been confirmed. Characteristics Length: 196.8 in (4999 mm) Width: 71.7 in (1821 mm) Maximum speed: 330 mph with booster Trivia * The reason as to why the turrets shown in the Stormmobile introduction video aren't ever used in the film is shown in the audiobook The Last Stormwatchers. At this point, the bonnet's machine gun turrets didn't work anymore, the replacement wheel was missing and it was running on a Volkswagen engine. * It is known that Strikeseeker deeply disliked the car, criticizing it on different occasions. In The Last Stormwatchers, he pointed out the modifications and reparations the car had gone through during its violent history, and in the movie Stormwatchers during the prison breakout scene, the first thing he did upon seeing the car again in 20 years was spit at the ground and say "Does this thing still work?". References # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFaPxgWYZ-c Stormwatchers BIOS: The Stormmobile # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmBZQfU7U-w STORMWATCHERS (2015 Fan Film) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpO-wmvlJIg THE LAST STORMWATCHERS Audiobook